The Labyrinth of Puzzles
by Solitaire Emerald
Summary: My ideas based on what we've seen of the crossover game. When our favorite puzzle solvers and assistants are thrown into the world of Labyrinth City, a new investigation is given to them. Can they work together or will they be doomed by the Storyteller?
1. Prologue

**Hello, friends, me again. Now, I know I've yet to finish my other story, but I thought that you'd enjoy this. Unfortunately, I don't know much about the _Professor Layton vs Ace Attorney _crossover (other than it's going to be the best one ever since _Kingdom Hearts)_, but here are some ideas based on what's we've seen so far of the professor and the lawyer, and a couple ideas of my own.**

**I do not own anything, Capcom and Level 5 does. We good? Good.**

A crescent moon glows above a mysterious world. Tonight, there a strange girl stands in a courtroom, where she is being accused of corrupting the quiet town. How, exactly, is unknown, but a certain professor is determined to prove his case.

"The evil sorceress who brought chaos to this otherwise peaceful village," he said pacing the floor, "was none other-" he lifts up the brim of his top hat, revealing his face. "-than _you _madam!" he pointed his finger to the girl. The crowd gasps; some even murmur under their breath. The girl, however, remains calm, not showing any sort of anxiety.

"You're wrong, sir," she said shaking her head, "I know nothing of sorcery."

"Really?" the professor said dubiously, "then pray tell how you could knew the contents of a book you could possibly not have written." 

Meanwhile, a man at the defense stand closely examines his paper, hitting it with the back of his hand. He grinned; he knew exactly what to say. Smashing the table with his hands, he jumps up, points his finger, and yells:

"OBJECTION!"

The professor glares at him. A boy in a blue cap gasps, but a girl with dark hair giggles in excitement.

"Professor," the attorney says lowering his arm, "your argument has one contradiction…"

These four figures are none other than Professor Hershel Layton, Phoenix Wright, Luke Triton, and Maya Fey, all brought here to this mysterious world, where even puzzles have contradictions.

PHOENIX'S POV

I had raised many objections in my career as a defense attorney. Maya could certainly tell you that. But neither of us expected this to be the objection that gave me the case that would be embedded in my memory forever.

**I know, that was basically putting the debut trailer in my own words, but they'll be more to come soon, I promise.**


	2. The Journey

**Well, here's the next chapter. Basically, Phoenix and Layton end up in Labyrinth City, but they don't meet just yet.**

**Once again, I own nothing.**

Phoenix's POV

It all began with a plane trip on our way to London, England. Apparently, I was going to meet this Professor Layton and work together on a certain investigation.

Third person POV

"And then, _BAM!_ The Steel Samurai beats the Evil Magistrate once again!" Maya said enthusiastically practically jumping out of her seat. "But then-"

"Maya, can you keep it down?" Phoenix said lifting his eye mask. It was late at night on the plane, and Phoenix was prepared to get some rest before landing. He had already prepared himself with a medical mask and eye mask. However, Maya wanted to stay up and talk about the Steel Samurai.

"Come on, Nick! Anyway, the Steel Samurai… Nick?" Phoenix had already fallen asleep and his snores could be heard by Maya. Feeling mischievous, Maya crawled on top of him and slowly pulled the eye mask off. She giggled; his eyes were still shut. Slowly, though, they reopened with annoyance. _I can't wait till we get there _he thought as he tried to ignore her.

OoOoOoO

Luke Triton gave a long yawn as he stretched his arms. He had woken up quite early that morning and was having tea with Professor Layton in his office before meeting this Phoenix Wright. Apparently, he was a very well known lawyer all the way from California, U.S.A.

"Tired, Luke?" the Professor ask pouring another cup of tea.

"A little bit…" Luke replied tasting a scone.

"Well, this is quite a tall order, especially for you. If you want me to take you home-"

"No way, Professor! As your assistant, I am obligated to take notes on every one of your important investigations!" Layton gave a small chuckle.

"Of course, Luke." He looked down at his watch. It was 10:30. "Perhaps we should be going now; a gentleman is never late."

"Right!"

OoOoOoO

"Wow," Maya gasped, "I've never seen a place like this before!" Indeed, it was a sight for the both of them. It was bright and sunny that day, and everyone was gathered in the streets. The scents of fresh pastries filled the air ("Not now Maya," said Phoenix, "we've got an investigation, remember?"). Right now, they were going to meet Professor Layton and his young assistant near the river Thames. After a few minutes of taking in the sights, they finally made it to the river and both took a seat on a nearby bench. The clouds were pure white and the sun was sparkling against the water.

"This is a really pretty view, huh?" Maya asked.

"Yeah," Phoenix agreed with a nod, "don't see this every day."

OoOoOoO

"Is that them, Professor?" Luke asked pointing to the two people sitting on the bench. Layton examined them as he tipped up his hat a bit.

"I believe so, Luke," he replied. They too were taking in the peaceful atmosphere. Just about everyone was in a good mood.

Suddenly, Layton felt a strange little drop on the back of his hand. He looked up and was meet with another one on his nose. Soon, the clouds grew gray and poured water everywhere.

"Oh no!" Luke cried.

"It's all right, Luke," Layton said calmly, "A gentleman is always prepared." He opened up a black umbrella (where he got it was a mystery to the apprentice) which Luke quickly ran under.

However, not even a gentleman could be prepared for what happened next. The wind was rapidly picking up and Layton's umbrella was useless at this point. Meanwhile, at the bench, Phoenix and Maya were having their own troubles.

"Nick, I think I'm being blown away!" Maya cried. Suddenly, she slipped and fell into the river.

"Maya!" Phoenix said leaping after her.

"Professor, did you see that?" Luke cried, "we've got to help them!" But before he could, he was swept away along with them.

"Luke!" Layton said, who too became swallowed in the cold depths.

OoOoOoO

Phoenix woke up and found himself on dry land and alive. In fact, even his clothes were completely dry. But he knew that he wasn't in London anymore; the sky was dark and he was in the middle of some sort of forest.

"Nick!" a voice cried. Phoenix turned around and saw Maya running towards him.

"Maya!" Phoenix said, "thank goodness you're all right. Have you seen Professor Layton or Luke?" she shook her head. "Well, I guess before we go on an expedition, we should probably find out where we-" He was interrupted by a girl's scream. Both spun around and saw a girl in a red hood being chased by an angry mob.

"No please!" she begged, "Please leave me!" Suddenly, the girl tripped and let out another scream. Before Phoenix and Maya could help her, a burst of vibrant flames exploded before the girl. The mob vanished, leaving the girl horror-stricken.

"You okay?" Phoenix asked approaching the girl. Before he could get an answer, a red-haired knight grabbed her arm.

"So it seems you are the witch," he said. "We've been looking for you for a long time. Now come on; it's time for your trial." The girl protested, but she was soon pulled away.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Maya asked. Phoenix nodded.

"I think we're going to court," he said.

OoOoOoO

Phoenix was preparing himself for the trial the following week, review his notes in the defense's lounge. He found this world very strange in just a week. Everything looked as though they were back in the 1600's, including the technology, clothes, and the very case he was defending; witchcraft. Then again, having a spirit medium as your friend did take quite a bit of the shock away.

"Nick?" Maya said creaking open the door.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You know how you wanted me too see who the prosecution was? Well, I don't think you're going to like it."

"Well, I'll have to know eventually, won't I? You'd might as well spit it out now."

"It's Professor Layton."

**Read and review as always.**


	3. Comrades?

**I own nothing. Also, I forgot to thank the Turnabout Musical team for their fan dubbed trailer since I used their translation for the first chapter. Anyway, enjoy.**

"Professor, you don't really think that girl did it, do you?" Luke asked as Layton drank a cup of tea.

"Of course not, my boy," the professor said, "this is merely one of my experiments; I want to see if this Phoenix Wright is really who he says he is. Then, we can both use our knowledge to solve this strange case."

"Well, okay." Luke didn't really understand the professor's odd methods, but they haven't failed yet. And he wasn't about to lose hope on him. After all, he was his number one apprentice.

OoOoOo

"_Objection! Professor, you're argument has one contradiction."_

OoOoOo

"I knew you could beat that top-hatted guy, Nick!" Maya said skipping down the stairs of the courthouse.

"Don't tell me you doubted me," Phoenix said with a smile. Although Phoenix did have to admit to himself that it was rather tricky; Professor Layton was pretty clever to find the strange book that the girl, Mahoney, could read in a language only witches could read. However, the professor neglected to truly prove she was a witch. Phoenix had asked her to perform a simple spell from the book in front of everyone. Nervously, the girl pronounced the words and motions correctly (at least he thought so), but nothing happened. Still, it wasn't quite solid proof and they needed another day. But Phoenix was now more than confident. Now if only he could figure out this block puzzle he had been working on since him and Maya boarded the plane…

"Mr. Wright," a British voice said. Phoenix and Maya turned around and saw Professor Layton himself and his little apprentice, Luke Triton. "I want to congratulate you."

"Congratulate me?" Phoenix asked, "For what?"

"Why, for finding such a contradiction, of course. Clearly, only ones who have had experience with such cases would be able to find it. Now I know that you are indeed the real Phoenix Wright and I believe we can work together to solve this case."

"Wait, what? You just- you were- how do I know you're not- ow!" Maya gave him a hard kick in the shin.

"Nick, he clearly wants to help us!" she said, "The least we can do is accept it!"

"That's what a gentleman would do!" Luke added.

"Well…" Nick said. Sure the professor was smart, but could they trust him? What if _he _wasn't the real professor? If only… of course! "If you can solve this block puzzle thing, we'll accept." Phoenix handed Layton the puzzle, which the professor examined closely.

"Ah! I see! Now all this needs to do is go here…" Layton muttered his words until the puzzle was complete. On all four sides were a strange design painted in black. "No puzzle is without an answer."

"Awesome!" Maya said.

"But what do those designs mean?" Phoenix asked.

"Unfortunetly, I have no idea myself, but perhaps it will be a mystery that will be waiting for us," Layton replied, "Now, are we to work together?"

"Well..."

"Yeah, a promise is a promise!" Maya said.

"_Hold it!" _Everyone paused for a moment, then stared at Phoenix. "Sorry, it's a habit. Anyway, Professor, if you're with us now, then who's going to be the prosecution?"

"I am." Everyone shot around and saw the red-haired knight that arrested Mahoney. "I am Jeeken Barnrod and I will assure that the witch's punishment is secured." And that was all he said before he walked right past the four and out the doors.

_ Now I've got to deal with a sword?_ Phoenix thought in disgust. After multiple whip lashes and scalding coffee, he thought he might be able to get a break. Apparently that would not be possible for the ace attorney.

"I guess we've got our work cut out for us, professor," Luke said.

"Indeed we do, Luke," Layton agreed, "And I think it is in our best interest if we do a little investigating tomorrow, especially since there's some sort of festival involving the so-called Story Teller. What do you think?"

"Actually," Phoenix said, "that's a pretty good idea. Hey, I think I saw a hotel on the way here; maybe we could book some rooms until... whenever."

"Sounds quite well; I believe the place was called the Welcome Inn. Shall we go?" Everyone nodded in agreement as they walked out the door. Maya was about to open the door when Luke stepped in front of her.

"I'll do it, Maya!" he said twisting the doorknob. "A gentleman always holds a door open for a lady!" Maya smiled and stepped through the door.

"Thank you," she said.

OoOoOo

A few blocks away from the courtroom was the cozy Welcome Inn. It was a warm, friendly enviornment that contrasted with the sort of tension outside in the city. There was even a little orange cat curled on the green sofa, whom Luke took quite an interest in.

"Hello," a young woman with deep blue hair that was almost black tied in a bun. She wore a long white dress with a matching corset tied to the bodice. "Welcome to the Welcome Inn. I'm Lizzy Reads. Would you care for a drink?"

"No thanks," Phoenix replied, "No, Maya, you're underage. What about you, professor?"

"None for me either, please," Layton replied, "we'd like to book a room please, for four."

"Oh, staying are you? Well, it is nice to have a visitor; this may be one of the first times I've seen outsiders. But let me warn you that it's in your best interest to not offend the Story Teller."

"Why?" Maya asked.

"Well, let's just say bad things happen to those who do. Anyway, all I need you to do now is for all of you to sign right her and I'll show you your rooms. Oh no!"

"What?" Phoenix asked.

"I can't seem to remember which pen was the one that worked. There were instructions left for me, but I can't quite solve it."

"Maybe I can help you with that. Hm... Four pens marked with a heart, club, diamond, spade. 'The correct pen is the one with the symetrical symbol'. That doesn't help. 'The correct pen is the one that has rounded edges.' So that leaves three posibilites. 'Now let me open up and you'll have the right pen'. Open up? _That's it! _Open up my heart! So that means..." Phoenix popped open the heart pen, which he wrote out his name successfully.

"Great job, Mr. Wright!" Layton said signing his name. Maya and Luke followed and Lizzy led them up to their room and bid them good night.

"I call a bed by the window!" Maya said.

"And I call one by the other window!" Luke added.

"So, Professor," Phoenix said sitting on the edge of his bed, "Any idea on just what this is all about?"

"I'm afraid I don't know any more than you do," Layton replied, "it looks like we'll have to find out more tomorrow."

**Read and review as always.**


End file.
